Chaos Theory
by XSasukeRebornX
Summary: JV
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

/In most games and anime, the silver-haired characters usually have secrets. I've seen some silver-haired characters in anime and some of the charactersare good and some are evil./

Filgaia's

So he's an android...created of The Earth's (memories). Now he thinks that he

is an emotionless killing machine created by the Prophets to eradicate everyone and everything on Earth (Filgaia)

/The Prophets are Leehalt((Richard .)), Melody, and Malik... Why did Leehalt have the name of RICHARD in the original version/

Why 'was' he such a hard person to deal with? perhaps Gallows was partially right when he called Jet a "Sulky Punk"... but to see the reaction of him (Jet)was extremely funny! And in Leyline Observatory I can't believe that I actually thought that I was his sister! But to see his expression, it cracked me up!

But the thing that hurts me most is that he is crying inside and I can barely do anything about it... all I can do is offer my help... and help him make himself some memories.

/Now the fic gets sappier...Yayness? Waffyness/

And the kind of memories I plan on making aren't exactly for the faint of heart... heh! I, the "Defender of Justice" and the "Chatterbox" will help make those memories with all of the strength in my body and soul. We've already got so many precious memories together.

/Unlike most J/V authors, I am establishing that they are already together. For, I just can't write good romance fics.../

"Jet?" Virginia asked with a severe innocence in her voice "Will you please sleep with me? I can't sleep"

He looks at her and blushes "W-Whatever!" Still blushing, he says " I'll be back"

He travels across the ocean on the handy dragon ride named Lombardiga and he finds a ruin that he had never seen before...

/crossover slightly with WA1/

A 'Fairy Mouse' comes flying along while he (Jet) is searching it for treasures and gella.

"Who comes into the sacred Adlehyde Castle? RUDY? No... You're different...

You're not made of metal and flesh? no...you...are of this planet."

"SHUT UP!"

He starts to run away until a "Ghostly" figure grabs him...

He has blue hair and piercing blue eyes...

End of Chapter 1-- I do need help with this. I will probably be redoing it after I type all of it up... This fic has been waiting at least one month to be typed.

I also do not own Wild Arms

Please Review


	2. Default Chapter

Long time no see, right? Since I am waiting for Inuyasha to come on. I am going to type this up.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chaos Theory  
  
"Who...are you...what are you doing here? wait! I feel an energy almost like Cecilia's...  
  
but she...died years ago...her energy is attached to you. One of our decendents must still be   
  
alive...the last..."  
  
"Is it true that you are made of flesh and metal?" Jet asks.  
  
Rudy sighs "Yes..."  
  
"I was...made from the energy of the planet to purify it...but I have no metal..."  
  
Rudy tosses the Teardrop to him and says "Give it to someone you care about. It will protect  
  
them if you can not be there"  
  
That person disappears just as quickly as he came. Was it a dream? No, it wasn't because  
  
in my hand is the teardrop. Maya would "sell her ass" for a gem that big and beautiful.  
  
--------  
  
Virginia sat up in the bed, tears pouring "J-Jet why'd you leave me? I thought I was what you wanted..."  
  
"But you are..." He blushes "Aww...you're pouting...and were you crying? I said that I would be back..."  
  
He hugs her and brushes the remaining tears away from her face.  
  
"Jet, I made dinner...and this time it does not taste bad. So, let's go downstairs"  
  
"Whatever" He says with emotion.  
  
He follows her to the dining room that is 'candlelit' She sits down as soon as he is a 'gentleman'  
  
Jet looks down and sees the teardrop in his hand and gives it a thought. 'Should I give it to her?'  
  
"This tastes great!"  
  
"Thanks ." She hands a gift to him. "Happy Birthday, Jet!"  
  
He opens the present up and gets a... Kizim Fire.  
  
"Here, it's for you" he blushes "It's not much but..." Energy radiates out of the Teardrop.  
  
"The Teardrop of Adlehyde... My ancestors protected it with their life energys... It was sought  
  
after by an evil man named Zeikfried. That name sounds familiar, right? He also went by the name   
  
of Seigfried, he was the leader of the 'Metal Demons' and he was also the leader of the Quarter Knights...  
  
My ancestor, Rudy was a Holmcross...and Cecilia was the Shamanic Princess of Adlehyde..."  
  
"That Rudy guy is still alive"  
  
"W-what... I thought that he died when Yggdrasil blew up"  
  
--End of Chapter 2- I do need help with this. I will probably be redoing it after I type all of it up... This fic has been waiting at least one month to be typed.  
  
I also do not own Wild Arms  
  
Please Review   
  
Right now, this is all that I have for this fic. I may or may not write more. 


End file.
